Sinkers United
Who are we? Some would say we're a guild, but we are much more. We are a community of pirates, who take pride in their art - their art, whether it be sailing, cannoning, repairing, and even sinking, at that matter. Leaders The guild leaders are CH-5 and CH-6 ranked members of the guild. So the Admiral (guildmaster) and the Captains (officers). They are all select people who can be trusted with the leading of this guild. Guildmaster Officers Ranking System All promotions in ranks will be decided by the Admiral and his Captains. Promotions are privileges and can be taken away at any time. The above displayed ranks are from lowest to highest, meaning CM-5 is the highest rank one can reach, while CM-1 (junoir) is the rank one starts out with upon joining the guild. The CM-6 rank is reserved for the guildmaster. CM stands for 'crew member.' Rules By participating in the 'Sinkers United' guild, you agree to follow these rules, or risk your own disbanding from the guild by an officer or the guildmaster. Court Martial Court Martial a disciplinary hearing held when (a) member(s) of the guild overstep the disobedience limit that is set forth by the rules. In a Court Martial hearing where the defentant(s) is/are between ranks CM-1 (junior), CM-3, the Admiral and the Captains act as the jury over the hearing, and will eventually decide to either disband the defendant(s), and/or to clear the defendant(s) of charges. In a Court Martial hearing where the defendat(s) is/are rank CM-4, the Admiral and the Captains act as the jury over the hearing, and will eventually decide to either disband the defendant(s), demote the defendant(s) to a lower rank (if this option is decided upon, the Admiral and the Captains will also decide on what rank to demote the defendant(s) to), and/or to clear the defendant(s) of charges. In a Court Martial hearing where the defendant(s) is/are rank CM-5, the Admiral acts as the jury over the hearing, and will eventually decide to either disband the defendant(s), demote the defendant(s) to a lower rank (if this option is decided upon, the Admiral will also decide on what rank to demote the defendant(s) to), and/or to clear the defendant(s) of charges. In a Court Martial hearing where the defendant(s) is/are rank CM-6, the entire guild acts as the jury over the hearing, and will eventually decide to either disband the defendant(s) (if this option is decided upon, the guild will also vote on one of the Captains to be the new Admiral), demote the defendant(s) by one rank (if this option is decided upon, the guild will also vote on one of the Captains to be the new Admiral), and/or to clear the defendant(s) of charges. If the defendant(s) is/are cleared of charge(s), the charge(s) that of which the defendant(s) are cleared of shall be as if the defendant(s) have been found innocent of that/those charge(s). In a disbandment, the jury, or the guild as a whole (in the case of the rank CM-6 hearing) shall decide whether the disbandment is at a felony level or not. Felony level disbanded persons have more dificulties when attempting to join the guild again in thh future. Uniforms Wearing the guild uniform is an option, not a necessity. Though, wearing the guild uniform is appreciated when participating in guild events (but still not necessary). The uniform was designed from crude clothing items, so that even the basic access members of the guild could use it. Sanctuaries Though Sinkers United is a guild of sailor pirates, it obviously dock every once in a while. When an event of the such occurs, it's the island of which's port is not closed by the navy - But after those adrenalyn filled voyages, the crew heads to Cuba, to celebrate with Admiral Jeremiah Stormwash, in his favorite pub, the La Bodeguita. Of course, there is a sanctuary on every island. Sanctuary list coming soon... Join The Guild Sinkers United welcomes all of its new members with open arms, but because we aim toward creating an active, and respected guild, we ask you to meet the following requirements. Joining without meeting the requirements can result in a felony disbandment *You should have already reached Cannon skill level 20, and be able to use the Fury ammunition. *You should have already reached Sailing skill level 20, and be able to use the Take Cover ability. *You should not have been previously disbanded from the guild at a felony level. **If you have been disbanded at a felony level in the past, please talk to the admiral or one of the captains about re-acceptance, and they will consider it. This can be rejected for any reason. If you meet the above requirements, please feel free to use the invitation code illustrated in the picture below to join the guild. ''Remember, we will check whether you meet the requirements or not.'' Userboxes These userboxes should only be used by guild members, unless otherwise noted. Technical Information The information in this section was extracted from the Disney.Go servers, without any modification of the servers, or any breaches of security on the Disney.Go servers. All of the information is allowed to be viewed, and is kept for the use of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Directory, which uses it when players search for a guild through the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Directory. Source: http://apps.dxd.go.com/potco-war/GuildDirectoryRequest?&search=Sinkers_United&search_type=GUILD_NAME Category:Guilds